


Dating Michael Means Teasing

by mthevlamister



Series: Everything about you is so beautiful [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Jeremy I saved up my money for a reason and it wasn't another tattoo, it's just surgery. I'll look like you--well, not really but I'll be able to wear swim trunks!" Michael put his hands on his hips like he was a superhero about to save the day.Or:Teasing Jeremy.





	Dating Michael Means Teasing

"So you're sure you want to do this?" 

"Jeremy I saved up my money for a reason and it wasn't another tattoo, it's just surgery. I'll look like you--well, not really but I'll be able to wear swim trunks!" Michael put his hands on his hips like he was a superhero about to save the day.

"Okay, I'll wait here. I'm excited, Michael." Jeremy gave a worried smile and a thumbs up.

"I am too, Jer, I am too." 

Jeremy waited for hours, bouncing in his seat. What if something went wrong? Jeremy couldn't handle that, he hated surgery! He was opposed to it at first, but Michael looked so excited that he was about to have his ideal chest. Jeremy was too nervous, just sitting there. 

**He's_Heere: heeeeeeeyyyy guuuuuyyyyysssss**

**He's_Heere: what's uuuuuuuup?**

**Jenna_Cakes: you only text like that when you're nervous or watching porn.**

**Jenna_Cakes: which is it??**

**Short_And_Bisexual: checked snap-map, he's not at home.**

**He's_Heere: Michael iiiiiss getting top surgeerrrrryyyyyyyy and bottm surjerty.**

**He's_Heere: bottom surgery******

**Jenna_Cakes: I'm going to cry if you keep texting like that.**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: Oh Jeremy, it'll be alright! I bet he's fine!**

**He's_Heere: idfjhkjds it'ss beeeeen two horuss maybe mroe!!!**

**He's_Heere: houurss* more******

**He's_Heere: hdfufyjndslj**

**Short_And_Bisexual: did Jeremy just die?**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: Yeah, I think so.**

**Jakey_D: can I not work out in piece?**

**Short_And_Bisexual: Jeremy is dying Jake! Dying!**

**He's_Heere: Michael isss bakc one minuyye.**

**Jenna_Cakes: seriously his typing is pissing me off! Also peace** Jake!!!**

**He's_Heere: oay, srrye Jennnsa.**

**Jenna_Cakes: JEREMIAH! YOU MISSPELLED MY NAME?!**

Jeremy put his phone down, standing up and walking to Michael.

This was going to be interesting. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You're really hot. I don't want you coming to school, too hot. Rich will try to steal you away from me, Michael." Jeremy joked, holding Michael's hand. "Too amazing, babe." 

"Sttttooooooop!" Michael snorted, walking into school with him for the first time without a binder. The first time walking in with the body he wanted!

"Michael Mell, you hanthome beatht!" Rich was the first to say anything, and he said it, of course, the first step Michael took into school. "God damn! Michael I-I've never theen anyone ath hot ath you. I'm thorry Jakey-D, it'th jutht--oh my god!" 

"Richard I swear." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"You look great." Chloe smiled sweetly. "Jeremy was freaking out!" 

"He was?" Michael looked at Jeremy with a soft expression. "You were?" 

"I-I was worried it went wrong! Leave me alone!" Jeremy blushed, looking away. "You were in there for awhile!"

"That's adorable, Jer. I was in there because of the process, it takes a lot to get everything just right. Now I can sleep shirtless and be comfortable--oh my god Jeremy! Jeremy you have to walk around shirtless with me so I'm not the only one! Haha!" Michael pulled Jeremy into a tight hug, making the receiving boy smile slightly. It was great to see Michael so excited. "I don't have to wear this hoodie to hide my chest!" 

"So take off your hoodie." Jake said. 

". . ." 

"Michael?" Jeremy was concerned by the formally excited boy's silence. "What's wrong?" 

"I. . . I don't think I want to take off my hoodie." Michael said. 

"Then don't, okay?" 

"Okay."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**He's_Heere: dijanehrsuinjiuewj**

**Jenna_Cakes: what is it now?**

**He's_Heere: Michael is making fun of me!!!**

**Valentine's_Day: How?**

**He's_Heere: iunbdfuihej he's fucking wearing cat ears to school!!! He left his house and now I have to walk but he's wearing them I just fidjn ejfed!!!**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: You mean this?**

**Brooking_It_To_Class has sent a photo!**

**He's_Heere: edjsijnniehunjkwiojejiuijd**

**Jakey_D: your a furry?**

**Jenna_Cakes: you're***

**Jakey_D: Shut up he's a fucking furry, I didn't need this. I owe Richie $12!!!**

**Short_And_Bisexual: YESSSS! HE'S INTO EARS AND TAILS!! HAHA! GIVE ME THAT MONEY JAKEY-D!!!**

**He's_Heere: rruewin the point is I'm not a fucking furry! He just does it because he likes teasing me!!**

**Valentine's_Day: You lost your shit when I wore a tail, Jeremy.**

**He's_Heere: . . .**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: Owned!!!**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: Jer, it's Michael, you fucking furry get over Heere now.**

**He's_Heere: I fucking hate you.**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: ;)**

**Canigulove: guys, leave Jeremy alone!**

**Canigulove: it's not his fault he likes cat ears and tails! Have a heart!! :)**

**He's_Heere: Christine no.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Take the damn ears off." Jeremy hissed at lunch, sitting on Michael's lap. The rest of the group either looked confused, grossed out, or excited about the outcome. "Take them off Mell!" 

"I would but they grew on me." Michael answered. 

"No they didn't! You hate this shit! You told me headbands annoy your scalp!" 

"No I mean they're stuck in my hair Jer; they've grown on me!" 

Jeremy looked like he wanted to cry. "No, get them out! Someone give me a damn brush!" 

"But. . . Nya, right?" Michael winked. 

"I love you too." 

"Wait, how'd you know what he said?" Christine asked. 

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

They didn't want to leave each other's grasp.


End file.
